


Vetri infranti

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, missing moment, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Scritta per la Hurt/Comfort summer challenge del gruppo Hurt/comfort Italia - Fanfiction Fanart, su prompt di Iky:Charles ha perso i suoi poteri ed è sotto effetto del siero di Hank; dopo il confronto sull'aereo con Erik, quest'ultimo comprende quando l'altro stia soffrendoNepturnalHarianne è la mia fantastica Beta reader!





	Vetri infranti

Charles guardò Erik portare la scacchiera sul tavolino tra i sedili e sospirò. Percepiva il debole brusio delle emozioni altrui nella sua mente, segno che il siero di Hank si stava indebolendo; non sarebbe stato un problema, se non gli fosse arrivato il nervosismo di Erik come rumore di sottofondo. Per il momento era tollerabile, ma se c’era una persona che gli era sempre risultato impossibile ignorare, era proprio Erik. Almeno finché non indossava quel dannatissimo elmo.

Era anche un po’ ridicolo, tra l’altro, con quel maledettissimo elmo. Charles ricordava che era uno degli schizofrenici pensieri ricorrenti nella sua testa mentre lo implorava di lasciar andare i missili. Perfino mentre il proiettile lo colpiva. Dannazione, tornava sempre lì. Sospirò e bevve un sorso dal bicchiere ormai semivuoto, cercando di concentrarsi su quello che Erik stava per dire. Erik, come di consueto (ed era strano pensare che una volta avessero qualcosa di _consueto,_ e che la sua mente si ostinasse a considerarlo ancora tale) gli porse i neri e tenne i bianchi per sé. Un’offerta di pace, in Erikese stretto, una lingua in cui una volta pensava di essere fluente ( _il sapore di quella bocca, i sospiri di quella bocca, l’insistenza con cui la lingua gli sfiorava le labbra per invitarlo a socchiuderle…)._

“Facciamo una partita? Ne è passato di tempo.” Gli offrì Erik, con una nonchalance che non sentiva e che Charles si rifiutava di accettare. Il telepate girò il viso dalla parte opposta, facendo finta di guardare fuori dal finestrino.

“Non sono dell’umore giusto per giocare,” rispose, con un tono che, nelle sue intenzioni, avrebbe dovuto mettere fine alla conversazione.

Forse con qualcun altro avrebbe funzionato.

Charles continuò a non guardarlo, ma i suoi sensi continuarono a seguirlo; lo sentì prendere un bicchiere, consapevole dell’intenzione di versarsi un whiskey doppio prima ancora che l’altro inclinasse la bottiglia, proprio come era consapevole della sua rinnovata testardaggine.

Ovviamente, non funzionava col metallocineta.

“Non bevo come si deve da dieci anni…” commentò quasi distrattamente Erik. Charles non lo guardò; non voleva guardarlo, non mentre nella sua testa iniziavano a rincorrersi ricordi che pensava di aver sopito ( _si illudeva di averlo fatto, facendo finta di non aver sognato quasi ogni notte il momento in cui Erik l’aveva baciato la prima volta e quello in cui se n’era andato._ ). Lo udì deglutire, inghiottire il liquido ambrato, e cercò di evitare di pensare al pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva dall’alto in basso. “Non ho ucciso il presidente.” Charles si chiese come poteva dirlo così, sovrappensiero. Come poteva mentire così? Prese fiato, quasi involontariamente.

“La pallottola ha curvato, Erik,” gli rispose. _Come aveva curvato sulla spiaggia, prima di colpirlo, prima di renderlo lo storpio che era, fuori oltre che dentro. Era sempre tutta colpa di Erik._

“Perché volevo cercare di salvarlo.” Si sentì rispondere. “Me l’hanno impedito prima che potessi farlo.”

“Perché volevi cercare di salvarlo?” gli chiese, quasi canzonandolo, incredulo. Cedette alla tentazione che l’aveva assillato sin da quel sorso di whiskey e si girò a guadarlo negli occhi.

“Perché era uno di noi,” Erik rispose con assoluta convinzione, ricambiando lo sguardo saldamente. Charles lo fissò ancora e ancora e scosse il capo, per poi riprendere il contatto visivo subito dopo.

“Devi proprio credermi un idiota,” affermò con lo stesso tono incredulo, pur sapendo in cuor suo quanto in realtà quell’incredulità fosse finta. Sospirò. “Hai sempre detto che ci avrebbero perseguitato.” Aggiunse, in una riluttante concessione.

“Non potevo immaginare che avrebbero usato il DNA di Raven per farlo,” gli disse Erik, guardando a terra prima di rivolgergli di nuovo gli occhi grigi.

“Quando l’hai vista l’ultima volta?” Raven… _Raven_. Ora che Erik l’aveva nominata, Charles sentiva di non poter evitare di chiedere. Erano più di dieci anni che non vedeva quella che considerava (e amava) come una sorella. _Bel fratello davvero._

“Il giorno che sono partito per Dallas,” gli rispose Erik, sedendosi finalmente di fronte a lui, finalmente mettendosi al suo stesso livello.

“E lei com’era?” Charles si irritò quasi con se stesso per l’impazienza con cui gli uscirono quelle parole. Erik sembrò quasi pensarci su, riscoprendo ricordi vecchi di dieci anni e Charles si sentì ancora più patetico.

“Forte… motivata… leale,” fu la risposta. Non era quello che Charles voleva sapere, però. Lo incalzò.

“Come… come stava lei?” Charles non era più abituato ad avere persone intorno che non fossero Hank, e anche a centinaia di metri di altezza l’assalto alla sua mente si faceva sempre più pressante. Per di più, l’empatia era forse la parte più erratica e difficile da controllare dei suoi poteri, e Charles non aveva idea di quanto stesse in effetti proiettando delle sue emozioni. Probabilmente nulla, ma…

“Stava… Stava… Ho capito perché era tanto importante per te.” Erik ammise, apparentemente ignaro della lotta interiore del telepate.

“Sì…” fu l’unica cosa che Charles potesse rispondere.

“Dovresti essere fiero di lei, Charles, è là a combattere per la _nostra_ causa,” riprese Erik con più veemenza.

“La _tua_ causa. La ragazza che ho cresciuto non avrebbe mai ucciso,” protestò Charles, sporgendosi in avanti.

“Non l’hai cresciuta tu, siete cresciuti insieme. Non poteva restare bambina per sempre e se n’è andata.” La verità delle parole di Erik gli fece di nuovo male, e Charles si ribellò a quell’idea che in realtà non era così errata.

“Se n’è andata perché tu lei hai messo certe idee in testa,” gli ringhiò contro. Charles era consapevole che in quel momento era intellettualmente disonesto, ma era abbastanza sincero, almeno con se stesso, da non aver remore ad ammettere quando non voleva ancora affrontare un suo problema. La negazione d’altronde è la prima reazione, e lui era ormai un esperto in negazione. E rabbia. Praticamente, faceva avanti e indietro tra le due.

“Quello non è il mio potere,” Erik quasi lo derise, sferrando quello che _doveva sapere_ essere un colpo basso. “Lei ha fatto una scelta,” gli ricordò, non crudelmente stavolta.

“Ma ora sappiamo dove porta quella scelta, vero? Lei ucciderà Trask, la cattureranno, e spazzeranno via tutti quanti noi,” gli fece notare Charles, mentre combatteva per ritrovare la lucidità: ci riusciva a momenti, ma la marea che rischiava di sommergerlo ritornava ogni volta, sempre più potente.

“No, se riusciamo a raggiungerla. No, se cambiamo la storia domani…” Erik gli ricordò con forza, poi Charles si sentì investire da un’ondata di rimorso che minacciò di farlo piegare in due. “Mi dispiace, Charles. Per quanto è successo. Mi dispiace davvero.” Erik lo guardò negli occhi, e coi poteri che stavano lentamente tornando, Charles sapeva che il rimorso di Erik non era solo per le gambe, ma anche per quello che c’era stato tra _loro_.

Il che non lo fece affatto stare meglio. Anzi, andava a scoprire nervi tutt’altro che sopiti e con cui, al momento, non voleva avere nulla a che fare.

“Non gioco da un po’,” disse, cambiando posizione ed argomento nel tentativo di alleggerire il carico sulla sua mente, interno ed esterno.

“Ci andrò leggero. Sarà una partita alla pari, stavolta.” Charles sospirò di sollievo, quando Erik accettò la distrazione.

“A te la prima mossa,” gli disse, inutilmente sottolineando che Erik aveva i bianchi.

Sentì il momento in cui il metallocineta allungò una stilla del suo potere per muovere gli scacchi metallici. Il pedone si mosse avanti di un passo e Charles percepì il pizzico di felicità ( _quasi eccitazione, e anche quella era una porta che non voleva aprire)_ emesso da Erik, che era finalmente in grado, dopo dieci anni, di usare il suo potere, senza sentirsi come monco, privo di un arto ( _Ah, l’ironia era palpabile_ ). Inavvertitamente, Charles si trovò ancora più agganciato alle emozioni dell’uomo, che fluttuavano tra questa felicità quasi vertiginosa, il rimorso per quanto accaduto a Charles, e un malessere generale e che Charles non comprendeva appieno, con la parte empatica del suo dono ancora in parte bloccata dal siero.

Mosse il pedone di fronte a quello mosso da Erik e attese. Inspirò dal naso, cercando di rientrare in se stesso, di centrare la sua mente e concentrarsi sul gioco silenzioso davanti a lui. Il metallocineta mosse nuovamente e lui rispose, appena in tempo per sentirsi colpire da una pugnalata di nostalgia che non sapeva bene da chi dei due provenisse ( _probabilmente da entrambi, in un circolo vizioso che sembrava autoalimentarsi)_. Charles chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli, inspirando di nuovo. Ristabilire i confini di se stesso sembrava una meta sempre più impossibile da raggiungere.

“Charles? Stai bene?” Gli chiese Erik, scrutandolo con attenzione, come usava fare _prima_.

“Va… va tutto bene. Solo un po’ di mal di testa.” Lo scetticismo di Erik gli attraversò la mente e Charles apprezzò di buon grado quando l’altro rimase in silenzio, continuando a giocare.

La partita proseguì, anche se non agli standard a cui si erano vicendevolmente abituati.

Quando il suo re capitolò, non fu l’unico.

Charles si mise la testa tra le mani e strinse le dita tra i capelli, stringendo i denti. La sensazione di trionfo di Erik gli richiamò alla testa l’ultima sensazione che aveva ricevuto da lui prima che indossasse quel dannato elmo. Da lì, si ritrovò di nuovo sul jet ad assistere impotente dagli occhi di Shaw alle azioni di Erik, con cui il legame mentale era rotto.  
Sentì il terrore di Shaw ( _ma quello non lo tormentava nei suoi incubi_ ) e vide di nuovo la moneta avvicinarsi inesorabilmente.  
Sentì il dolore fisico quando si scontrò contro la fronte e _di nuovo_ l’agonia, lancinante, massacrante della moneta che distruggeva il cervello e la mente di un uomo così malvagio.  
  
Non aveva potuto lasciarlo andare _prima_ dell’impatto, avrebbe ucciso Erik ( _e no, quello non era uno scenario che avrebbe mai voluto prendere in considerazione_ ), ma nel momento in cui Shaw aveva iniziato a morire non era riuscito a sganciarsi, la mente di Shaw aveva affondato inconsciamente le dita nella sua, costringendolo a lottare per mantenere la propria identità e non capitolare insieme a lui. La moneta aveva perforato il cranio del criminale nazista e il dolore, la rabbia, il risentimento di Shaw lo avevano preso ostaggio.  
Si sentì di nuovo sopraffare, con la mente che soccombeva all’inusitata violenza di quelle emozioni. Avvertì come un _crack_ fisico, un rumore di cristalli e vetri infranti, come finestre in un uragano che, svanendo, lo lasciarono nudo, esposto alle menti altrui, trascinato in una moltitudine di direzioni diverse come una banderuola nel vento di tempesta. Charles si accorse solo vagamente di avere iniziato ad iperventilare, attendeva quasi con ansia il momento in cui avrebbe perso i sensi… in una vana attesa di una labile parvenza di tregua.

 

***

 

Erik vide Charles scendere dal sedile in modo scoordinato e raggomitolarsi quanto più possibile, con le mani che tiravano i capelli in modo convulso e le unghie che gli graffiavano la fronte. Si alzò, preoccupato, e si affrettò ad inginocchiarglisi accanto. Quando gli poggiò la mano sulla sua spalla, rimase per un attimo sorpreso a vederlo sussultare.

“Charles, sei sicuro di star bene?” Gli chiese sottovoce.

Quello che Erik non si poteva aspettare era che la mano appoggiata sulla spalla facesse da punto di contatto psichico, formando un ponte mentale. Charles gemette ed Erik si trovò sotto l’assalto delle memorie emozionali dell’uomo, l’unica forma di comunicazione mentale di cui sembrava ora capace il telepate. Sentì la preoccupazione per Raven, la rabbia nei confronti della guerra, nei propri confronti. Sentì, soprattutto, la solitudine di cui aveva sofferto Charles, così affine a quella che Eric aveva provato nella sua cella, ma autoimposta, sia fisicamente nella scuola di Westchester ( _il rimorso di non essere riuscito ad evitare la guerra ai suoi pupilli, il senso di colpa che lo spingeva ad ubriacarsi quasi tutti i giorni nel tentativo di soffocare quei poteri indomiti, la solitudine della vita senza Erik e Raven)_ sia col siero, perché… Erik si sentì sprofondare in un baratro, e quasi desiderò accadesse davvero.

Il proiettile maldestramente deviato aveva sicuramente causato gravi danni, ma non quelli peggiori. Charles parve incapace di fermare quel particolare ricordo ed Erik si trovò a riviverlo assieme a lui, pur in modo più debole, come un’eco. E già così, fu una tortura.

Il momento in cui la moneta aveva toccato la fronte di Shaw, Charles aveva iniziato ad urlare. Erik non lo aveva mai saputo, ma ora non poteva ignorare come la moneta, infrangendo la mente di Shaw e spezzandone la vita, avesse quasi portato via anche quella di Charles. Ne aveva infranto gli scudi: ogni scudo mentale faticosamente creato dal telepate si era sbriciolato sotto l’assalto del dolore e della rabbia di quel maledetto. Charles aveva rinunciato alla sua stessa protezione, aveva sacrificato tutto… per salvarlo.

Erik si trovò ad ansimare, abbracciando Charles contro il suo petto.

“Dannazione, Liebling,” disse, usando per la prima volta il vezzeggiativo che gli aveva dedicato quasi dal primo momento, almeno nella sua testa. “Perché non l’hai lasciato andare?” chiese, affondandogli la testa tra i capelli per nascondere le lacrime che iniziavano a scendere.

Charles, avvolto tra le sue braccia, sembrò finalmente riuscire a tirare un respiro intero. Il contatto che prima lo aveva fatto sussultare adesso sembrava essergli di sollievo, o forse l’aveva aiutato sfogarsi, condividere tutte quelle emozioni?

“Se l’avessi lasciato, ti avrebbe ammazzato,” mormorò il telepate con la voce spezzata. Erik sentì nel contatto con Charles quando quell’opzione _non_ fosse stata nemmeno presa in considerazione. “Se l’avessi lasciato, ti avrebbe fatto a pezzi. E questo non potevo permetterglielo.”

Erik sentì Charles spostare le braccia da tra i loro corpi a cingerlo in un abbraccio ancora debole. Ne approfittò per stringerlo più vicino a sé, accorgendosi finalmente di essere finiti mezzi accovacciati in ginocchio l’uno di fronte all’altro. “Ma Charles…”

Charles si sollevò quel tanto che gli bastava per appoggiare la sua fronte a quella di Erik _(come facevamo di solito la mattina, appena svegli, oppure la sera prima di addormentarci, o dopo aver fatto l’amore)_ , guardandolo negli occhi, mentre i nasi si sfioravano e l’indice della mano destra si sollevava fino ad appoggiarsi sulle sue labbra, zittendolo. Erik sentì come se una domanda avesse avuto risposta nel contatto con Charles, rendendosi conto di _quanto_ anelasse il tocco, dopo dieci anni nella cella, isolato e privo di contatto. Non voleva nemmeno pensare che era il contatto _con Charles_ in particolare quello che voleva con così tanta intensità.

“Shhh. È stata una mia scelta. Non potevo permettere che ti facesse del male,” gli sussurrò Charles, la testa troppo dolorante per parlare a volume più alto. “Shaw era pericoloso e non ti avrei mai impedito di eliminarlo. Anche se, a posteriori, avrei preferito un metodo diverso.”

Erik ignorò il tentativo di fare humour del telepate e gli prese la mano appoggiata alla bocca. Ne baciò i polpastrelli, uno ad uno, fissandolo negli occhi anche mentre i suoi gli si appannavano. “Potrai mai perdonarmi, Liebling?” Gli chiese, sottovoce, la voce graffiata dalla commozione. Charles chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto.

“Non credo di aver avuto mai gran possibilità di scelta a riguardo, Erik. Ho provato ad odiarti, e lo sa il cielo quanto sono arrabbiato con te, ma non ci riesco.” La voce gli si spezzò verso la fine. “È ridicolo che sia stato tu a distruggermi gli scudi, e che solo ora che ho te qua, a contatto con me, io riesca dopo anni a sentire con lucidità. I poteri non torneranno al pieno per diverse ore, ma convivere con questo lembo di empatia da solo è già abbastanza faticoso. E ora… con te qui…” inspirò tremulo l’aria che stava tra di loro.

Erik non gli permise di finire di parlare, facendolo tacere con le proprie labbra.

“Shh. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te, almeno per un po’,” gli mormorò. Charles si irrigidì per un attimo, sgranando gli occhi, per poi richiuderli e lasciarsi andare quando Erik lo baciò nuovamente, portandogli una mano alla nuca e lasciandone una sulla schiena. Le braccia di Charles gli cinsero il collo, ed Erik allungò i tentacoli del proprio potere, individuando il metallo addosso a Charles ( _l’orologio, la fibbia della cintura, le monete in tasca_ ) e facendole scaldare leggermente, come se anche quello fosse parte dell’abbraccio. Charles gemette sommesso e nascose il viso nel collo di Erik, mentre questi gli accarezzava i capelli scarmigliati. Le braccia di Charles gli si strinsero più forti intorno, prima che aprisse di nuovo la bocca, umida contro il suo collo.

“Erik, non riesco più a creare i miei scudi. Non prendo il siero solo per camminare, ma anche perché l’ondata dei pensieri, delle emozioni delle persone è impossibile da fermare… mi sembra di essere in mezzo al mare e di non riuscire a trovare la riva…”

Erik non sapeva esattamente cosa fare, seguì l’istinto. Baciò la fronte di Charles e poi vi appoggiò di nuovo la sua e fisso gli occhi azzurri resi brillanti da lacrime non spese. Riconobbe quello sguardo.

“Sapevo di aver infranto la mia promessa… non sapevo quanto l’avessi infranta davvero. Ti avevo promesso che non ti avrei mai fatto del male e invece sono stato il fautore del peggiore dei tuoi dolori… Charles, come fai a sopportare di starmi vicino?” Gli chiese Erik.

Charles emise una mezza risata bagnata.

“Oh, Erik… non si possono scegliere certe cose. A volte promettiamo troppo, ti avevo promesso che non saresti mai stato solo e invece?” Charles lo baciò, ed Erik desiderò poter tornare a quella notte, quasi preferiva _quegli_ incubi, almeno, il peso della colpa non era su di lui, ma su Shaw.

“Siamo due idioti, è questo che vuoi dire?” gli disse Erik, ricambiando i baci leggeri che Charles gli stava donando.

“Abbiamo mandato Logan dal futuro per darci una scossa… credo che sia esattamente quello che siamo.” Charles si appoggiò alla spalla di Erik. “Sono così _esausto._ ”

Erik si alzò tirando con sé Charles e si accomodò su uno dei sedili più ampi, aiutando Charles a sistemarsi tra le sue braccia in modo da continuare a tenere la testa contro di sé.

“Riposati, avremo bisogno di te e temo del tuo potere. Sono qui io a farti da scudo, per ora.”

‘Grazie…’ arrivò il debole ed assonnato messaggio mentale ad Erik, e il metallocineta si convinse che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

_Chissà se riuscirò a smettere di farti male, un giorno… forse sì._

***

Logan si voltò, si era spostato in cabina con Hank dopo la partita a scacchi, sperando di riuscire a ripassare, e sorrise sardonico al vedere i due abbracciati sul sedile non certo ampio del piccolo aereo.

“Quando Erik se ne andrà di nuovo, Charles sarà di nuovo un disastro. E mi toccherà raccattare i pezzi come al solito,” mormorò Hank, innervosito.

“Non credo stavolta, bestiolina. Stiamo cambiando le cose. Comunque, anche nel futuro da dove vengo, alla fine il Professore si è ripreso bene. Stavolta andrà meglio.”

Hank lo guardò male girandosi per un momento, per poi tornare a controllare gli strumenti.

“Se lo dici tu… io mi preparo al peggio…”


End file.
